


Piece of Cake

by symbolicattachment



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbolicattachment/pseuds/symbolicattachment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do demons eat? Can demons eat?? JoIN Ciel in this hell of an adventure to FInD out if Sebastian can have his cake and eat it too</p><p>now that i think about it there's a lot of cake idioms/phrases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

A orange tabby cat scampered and snaked through the Phantomhive garden, its tail grazing a bush and its quaint pink nose catching a whiff of the fresh air. Its paws were damp due to the rain from last night, where it took shelter in the gazebo in the center of the garden. The clouds in the sky moved slowly along the greyish blue ceiling, while a raven flew over the Phantomhive Estate.

            Inside the mansion, the young Earl concentrated heavily, his hands clutching his head and staring at a few more packets and folders of paperwork that needed to be finished. However, it wasn’t the paperwork that he was concentrating on; it was something else. A strange idea just popped into his head, and he needed to put it into action. He rested his head on the desk and waited for the large grandfather clock to strike four.

            _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

            The door opened promptly, and Ciel sat up slowly. Sebastian walked in with a cart of Prince of Wales tea (along with a cream pitcher), vanilla pudding drizzled with caramel, and a few dainty bowls of fruit toppings. The butler stood beside Ciel and poured him the beverage in a fine antique cup (probably from Versailles). Finally, he placed the miniature glass of pudding in front of the Earl, of course, after asking his permission to place the paperwork aside.

            “Today’s tea is Prince of Wales with a side of cream, vanilla pudding with a slight-”

            “Sebastian.” Ciel said.

            “Yes, Young Master? What is it?” Sebastian replied, setting the fruit bowls on Ciel’s desk.

            “Please get me a slice of cake and a glass of apple juice.”

            “Ah. My apologies. Usually on Tuesdays you prefer pudding the most. What flavour, may I ask?”

            “Any flavour is fine. Just bring it back quickly and close the door when you come back.” Sebastian bowed and rushed off to retrieve the needed food items. Ciel waited patiently, his chin resting on top of his folded hands. The butler came back in a couple of minutes with a slice of plain strawberry and cream cake and a glass of juice. He set the dessert and drink on Ciel’s desk and bowed once again.

            “Well, I shall leave you to your work.” Sebastian then began to close the door when Ciel interrupted him.

            “Ah, please stay and lock the door. I need your help for something.”

            “…Surely.” _That’s strange…_ Sebastian pondered. _The Young Master doesn’t usually ask for help unless he’s in a life-threatening situation, wants me to deliver something, or find information… he’s finished most of his paperwork and all I can see now are agreements for small firms…_ “What help would you like, my Lord?”

            “Do demons like eating?” Ciel asked.

            “Well… of course. It may be not be efficient but it satisfies our hunger the moment that—”

            “No, I meant… _eating_ eating. The eating where you put a comestible into your mouth… taste it… chew it… and swallow it. That kind of eating.”

            “Oh, I see.” Sebastian smiled. Ciel may have been responsible for and involved in countless justified murders and illegal drug cases, but he was still a child. The innocence of the question forced him to stifle a laugh. “Demons do not really feel the need to eat like humans do. We can, but it hardly means anything to us.”

            “Hmm. All right.” The two were silent for a while. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

            “Is that all…?”

            “No. I… hmm…” Ciel stood up, and paced around the room. After a few seconds, he came to a conclusion to satisfy his curiosity. “Sebastian, sit down on that armchair near the desk.” The butler obeyed, feeling slightly uncomfortable since he did not sit down often or even take a good five second rest. Ciel took the cake and sat on Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian bit his tongue from showing a look of surprise as Ciel began to cut a small piece from the strawberry cake onto the fork. The butler’s chest tingled with uncertainty.

            “Sebastian. Open your mouth and eat this.” Ciel commanded firmly.

_Oh._

            “Oh no, my Lord. You see--”

            “No excuses. Open your mouth.”

            “Young Master, I would only contaminate your dessert. Please, this is—”

            “I don't care if you contaminate it. We have more cake. Just eat the damn sweet.” Ciel’s assertiveness increased as Sebastian’s patience began to decrease.

            “Please, I really do care for your health, Young Master. Now, if you will, I must get back to preparing your dinner…” Sebastian carefully began to ease the boy off his lap, but Ciel wasn’t budging. The Earl pouted stubbornly.

            “Sebastian. This is an order. It’s easy. Just take the cake into your mouth and then swallow it. It’s like sucking dick except you need to digest it later. Eat. The. Damn. Cake.”

            “I hope that you’re aware of your language, my Lord. Let’s not be absurd here, after all, you still have a lot of paperwork to—”

            “Shut the hell your mouth Sebastian goddammit. I know that your digestive system works. I know that you know how to eat. What’s so hard about eating this cake?!”

            “My Lord,” Sebastian said, his eye starting to twitch. “This is really not necessary, you don’t have to—”

            “It wasn’t necessary for me to learn how work a gun or perform a vasectomy, BUT LOOK HOW…tch. You know what. Why are you refusing me? It’s simple, what’s wrong with just eating a cake?“

            “It is not necessary, My Lord,” said the demon, beginning to perspire. “I simply don’t want it, don’t want to waste your dessert, and—“           

            “Fine. Let’s just say that this is YOUR cake now. All right? You can have every piece of it. Now just--” Ciel then tried to poke the cake into Sebastian’s mouth.

            “Just—”

“Mmh!” Sebastian sealed his lips shut and dodged Ciel’s fork.

“Sebastian I swear to God—”

“Mmghh!!”

“SEBASTIAN FOR THE LOVE OF”

 

\- later -

 

After some time, Ciel seemed to have given up, spending almost twenty minutes on a sofa trying to shove a piece of cake into his butler’s mouth.

“Please, young master. While I appreciate this, you do not have to go out of your way to feed me. After all, seeing and serving you every day always satisfies my hunger.” Sebastian smiled. Ciel sighed in defeat, resting his dessert fork on the plate.

“All right. I guess I was being a bit silly. Still…” The young lord looked crestfallen.

“Hmm…?”

“It’s nothing. I guess getting you to eat some real food isn’t a piece of cake.” Ciel grinned. Sebastian smiled, and chuckled heartily.

“My Lord, you’re really—MghHGFGH!”

“Gotcha!” Ciel took the opportunity of Sebastian’s ephemeral laughter to shove the cake between his lips. The Earl then tossed the fork unceremoniously to the side, and covered Sebastian’s frosting-covered mouth with his black gloves, not caring if they got dirty. “Swallow.” he ordered. Sebastian did, a look of surprised defeat in his eyes.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

“How did it taste?”

“…um… how do you say it…”

“sweet? Sugar-y?”

“Yes. It had a lot of sugar.”

“Okay, well… I mean… did you enjoy it?”

“… yes. Yes, I did enjoy it.” Sebastian admitted. Ciel could swear he could see his butler suppressing himself from blushing, but ignored it. “If… I had the capacity to enjoy human foods more… I’m sure that I would have found it more delightful.”

“I see. Well, I was just curious on how you eat. I’ve never seen you eat anything.”

“I understand.” Sebastian laughed. “You’re too kind, My Lord. However, please don’t worry about me. It’s not your job, it’s mine.” Sebastian patted Ciel’s head gently, while the small Earl nodded back.

Afterwards, the two napped together in Ciel’s bed (at Ciel’s request, of course), bathing in the warm sunshine coming from the window.

 

 

 


End file.
